Talk:Fist of Rukt
"It should be noted that it caused one of the first human deaths in the Human-Covenant War." How is that supposed to happen? I mean the Brutes where the last race added to the Covenant,they made their first appearence on Halo 2.If the humans where aware of their existance they would be mentioned on Halo CE manual...Source please!Ni9lson 14:00, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, we can see you pay no attention to the Halo universe. The Jiralhanae weren't the last race to join the Covenant for all we know, since they have been in the Covenant probably many years before 2524. And it's from the new novel, Halo: Contact Harvest.General TonyTalk 1/02/2008 Thanks for the source (and for your copliments as well...), Sir. I read the Jiralhanae article right after I wrote this topic and I found out that the Brutes where indeed the first of the Covenant who encountered the Humans.Ni9lson 19:52, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I agree Yes, I vaguely remember Marines dying early on in Halo CE, before the Brutes were introduced into the Covenant ranks, not to mention all the Spartans lost on Reach. Tartarus was a famous Brute, and maybe the person that wrote it meant he got one of the first kills for the Brutes instead of the Covenant as a whole. (Which would still probably be wrong.) *Rasengan399 14:04, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Uhh.. Thats not the Fist of Rukt. Thats some hammer that was cut out of the game. Do we have any other pics? Maybe we should just put that one of Tarturus in the corner. Omar-065 Grunt referencing Fist of Rukt in ODST. In Halo 3: ODST, I was playing Firefight with a friend on the Crater level when the Brute Chieftains came after us. We killed them and stole their Gravity Hammers (we call them "boom-sticks") and went around smashing the leftovers with them, when we advanced on some Grunts and one of them said something like "He's got the Fist of Rukt!" Does anybody have the exact line, if that's not it, and if so, should it be added to the Trivia section? Aerandir 19:25, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Invincibility The unique invincibility used by Tartarus could very well have been activated by the Fist of Rukt, as stated in the article. However, in the trivia it says that the "Modified Invincibility" is more likely to be an earlier version of the normal invincibility. Realistically that is complete speculation, and should therefore be removed from the trivia.Tartarus 8:42, 26 February 2010 (UTC) Spoilers! Now I'm pissed. There was absolutely no spoiler alerts in this article, yet it says in the trivia section that the hammer was used by Tartarus to kill Maccabeus and Dadab. WTF! I was in the middle of reading that book, not yet at that part, and now I have no reason to keep reading the Covenant parts. Someone should post a spoiler alert so it doesn't get spoiled for others. :Generally, spoiler tags are only used for new content, not for media released three years ago. Otherwise, the entire site could be put under one big spoiler tag, since all information on this site comes from somewhere. ' / / STRYKER' [ COM | | | AAU/HUM ] 01:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : :I still believe it should be added, for those who didn't have the book three years ago. ::If we add a spoiler tag for all content from Contact Harvest, then we'd have to add spoiler tags for every plot detail in every game, for those who haven't played them yet. Then, we'd have to add more spoiler tags for every book and comic and live-action short, because they could all be considered spoilers. Do you see my point? The goal of Halopedia is to provide a convenient place to access information about Halo, and that can't be done if the entire site is marked as one giant spoiler. I don't mean to be blunt, but there's really no point in adding spoiler tags to the article, as that would require that the entire site be overhauled, and every little spoiler systematically targeted and tagged. ' / / STRYKER' [ COM | | | AAU/HUM ] 01:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Yeah, I guess your right